Intruder
by SageK
Summary: There's an intruder in the Dollhouse. Question is, what are his or her motives?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on!" Topher Brink exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "What's with the guns always being pointed at me! Did Bad Guys United not get the memo? I'm a non-combatant."

The tall, slim, black clad figure's extended arm and big, scary gun did not waver, but the cowled head did cock to one side contemplatively. He looked so out of place in Thopher's lab, full as it was of tech, toys and random snack foods. "Fear," the person-- a young woman, not a man, if her voice was a good indicator-- said briskly. "You reek of it."

"That'd be the Axe body spray, thank you very much," he quipped, feeling hysterical panic trying to claw its way up through his throat. _Come on, Boyd…time to save me, man-friend! Hell, I'd settle for Ballard even…He likes to play the hero…Though then that would mean I'm the damsel in distress, which, no. Just no!_

"I'm sure that House security has become aware of my presence," she continued, nodding towards the glass windows. Topher looked out to see several security types creeping toward the room. How she saw them without taking her unnervingly intense blue eyes from him was a mystery, but unimportant at the moment. Then the intruder raised her non-gun arm and said, "You might want to ask them not to come in guns blazing."

A trigger switch was clasped in her gloved hand and some sort of explosive was strapped to her left arm. It looked familiar. "Is that…?"

"An EMP detonator," she snapped, then flicked the gun at his phone. "Make the call."

Topher pounced on his phone with shaking fingers. An electromagnetic pulse could wipe out every computer, wedge and electronic device in the House. It would be a disaster.

Adelle DeWitt, Director of the LA Dollhouse, picked up her phone on the first ring and Topher immediately blurted, "Don't come storming in! No matter what!" The hysteria he had been trying to suppress escaped in his voice and DeWitt spoke in a tone designed to calm his frazzled nerves. "Topher, I'm told that you have an unauthorized visitor. One who, oddly enough, did not appear on any of the security feeds until arriving in your lab."

"A visitor with a very big gun and an EMP detonator," he informed DeWitt, trailing off with a scared, frustrated little whine.

Over the phone line, he heard Adelle's sharp intake of breath and the muffled sounds of her ordering the assault team to stand down. "Put me on the speaker, if you would be so kind," she said, crisp accent tightly controlled in a way that never led to goodness and cuddly puppies.

He complied and said, "Speaker on."

The intruder hadn't moved during their exchange, didn't even glance at the phone when adelle's voice rang out.

"Penetrating my house to such an extent is impressive," she said over the line. "But what can you hope to gain. You have to know we won't let you leave with our technology or information. Make things easy on yourself and surrender now."

Topher had to hand it to DeWitt. The woman could sound cool, confident and in control in the nastiest of situations. Unfortunately, the intruder wasn't buying it.

"Which is why I brought the EMP," she replied, matching Adelle icy tone for icy tone. "Nic bluff though…No way you don't know how monumentally screwed you'd be if I set this off. Not gonna risk that. And as for the "difficulty" of infiltrating this place…well, let's just say your security seems to be a bit lax as of late."

There was more muffled conversation and Topher was fairly certain he heard Boyd's indignant voice in the background. When their little pow-wow was concluded, Adelle simply asked, "What exactly do you want?"

_This is good, _Topher thought. _We're in the business of giving people what they want._

"Laurence Dominic."

_Oh shit._

_TBC _

_Reviews Please!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_There was more muffled conversation and Topher was fairly certain he heard Boyd's indignant voice in the background. When their little pow-wow was concluded, Adelle simply asked, "What exactly do you want?"_

_This is good, Topher thought. We're in the business of giving people what they want._

"_Laurence Dominic."_

_Oh shit._

_************************************************************************_

The pronouncement made Adelle pause. "You're NSA?" she questioned harshly. "A rescue operation. You do realize setting off that device of yours will erase Mr. Dominic as well."

There was no waver in the intruder's voice. "Better gone than sitting on a shelf in a lab, just waiting to be pulled out and dropped into whatever body you choose…Nope, I want him here, put back to rights. Whole again, no tinkering and believe me I know."

Again there was a pause. "And you don't want our files…any information?"

"Just Laurence Dominic."

"You're not NSA."

With a snort, Miss Not-NSA said, "Well, not after this."

"Why should I believe you won't use the EMP if we choose to reunite Mr. Dominic's mind and body?"

Ice blue eyes locked on Topher's with sudden, startling intensity. "I have no desire for civilian casualties," she murmured. "Which is what I would consider all the original personas of your actives, should I set off the EMP."

One long leg bent slightly, booted foot rolling up onto it's tip for a quick moment and she kicked her toes into the floor. It was the first indication of any insecurity that Topher had seen and he piped up, "Civilian here, not wanting to be a casualty."

His voice only seemed to knock her back into scary insurgent mode and she planted her feet firmly. "I said I don't want casualties," she growled. "But I swear to God, I will bring this place to it's knees if you fuck with me!"

"Now, now, no need for vulgarity," Adelle commented. "I'll consider…."

"No, you will comply," the intruder persisted. "Then we will leave you be…and I'll sweeten the deal by giving you some information you will find very helpful."

Another muffled confab. "Information?"

"Let's just say the NSA is about to take a more pro-active approach to it's dealings with you people," she said, making Topher even more nervous. "And they really could care less about the body count."

More muffled arguments.

"All right, Ms…" Adelle said, pausing as if to allow the younger woman to offer her name. When none was forthcoming, she continued, "A team will bring Mr. Dominic's body to the imprint room…."

"Langton and Ballard," the intruder interrupted. "They'll bring him."

Then she crossed to the phone in two quick steps and hung up.

Even Topher knew why she had chosen those two. Question was, how did she know they'd be loathe to shot a woman. Also, the fact that she knew Ballard even worked for the Dollhouse….

"You've got another spy! I mean, Dom was already on ice before Ballard joined up, so who…."

"All in good time," she said, then did something very surprising. With smooth, economic movements, she lowered her arm and holstered her weapon. Obviously, she saw him track the action and jiggled the other, EMP strapped arm. "I think this is far more scary. Don't you?"

He agreed, nodding his head with so much force he knew he resembled a bobble head. Swallowing, he indicated the storage racks where he kept the original personalities wedges. Since they were far fewer and, ya know, realer than the imprints he created, the OPW's were kept in their own rack. "I'm just gonna grab Dominic's wedge, okay? No reason to get all button pushy."

She shrugged and he turned to the racks, deciding that if he focused on a task, it would help him manage the gut clenching terror.

Unfortunately, for him, he located Dominic's wedge almost immediately. Of course, he knew exactly where it was. He'd had to download the man into various Actives for questioning a few times and, occasionally, he found himself looking at the tangle of chips and wires, just thinking.

Carefully, he selected the wedge, then turned back. "Here…Oh!"

During his moment of reflection, the strange woman had pulled the cowl off of her head and was delicately scratching the side of her nose. Staring, Topher made a quick assessment and reassessment.

She was little more than a kid and he'd bet she wasn't even twenty years old. Those icy eyes he'd noticed earlier were set in a delicate, pale, fine boned face with a cute little nose and full lips. Her hair was blond and bound tightly to her head in some sort of a braid. Without the mask, she suddenly seemed a lot less scary, though intellectually Topher knew that fact that she was a pretty girl made her no less dangerous. He also knew there was no way Boyd or Paul would be able to shoot a kid.

He stared, mouth agape, wedge cradled to his chest, until she asked, "What?"

Blinking, he blurted, "And he said I looked like a twelve year old!"

"Twelve?" she said contemplatively, tilting her head again. "The sartorial sense of one, yes, but I'd say 14 at least."

_I can't believe I'm being mocked by an aggressive Skipper doll! Again. God, I don't miss high school…Though I could make an argument in defense of schoolgirl uniforms…Off topic, brain! Focus! _"You're one to talk."

"Fair enough," she conceded, then allowed her gaze to roam around the lab, eyes lighting on the chair. She paled. "I always thought it was a horror story, you know."

Now it was Topher's turn to ask, "What?"

She gave an indistinct wave. "This place. That chair. When I found out it was all real…."

With a snort, Topher asked, "So we're like ghost stories for baby NSA agents. Cool."

An odd look passed over her face. "After a fashion," she sighed. "But for some directors it's better than a wet dream."

Though he felt slightly skeevy hearing that statement from a possibly underage mouth, Topher said, "Programmable agents." He knew why the tech they used would appeal to intelligence agencies. An unquestioningly loyal operative with a perfectly suited skill set for each and every mission. No deviation. No compassion. No set of personal ethics. Just Agency approved impartiality.

And he was pretty sure the NSA wouldn't be making imprints to go on dates with socially awkward millionaires or hostage negotiators, or other good, helpful folks.

"We use it to help," Topher felt he had to defend the technology he felt so connected to.

Her eyes went cold. "And to drain all sense of self out of anyone who gets in your way," she spat. "I'd off myself first."

He held up placating hands. "I'm just saying, we don't go around imprinting armies and taking over countries."

"Maybe not," she huffed. "But others wouldn't be so restrained. And I can tell you for a fact, the NSA and any number of agencies, both foreign and domestic, will start attempting to weaponize this stuff before you can say apocalypse."

"Apocalypse is a big word," he joked weakly. "Well, not really, but in the context of words in daily use, I suppose it's a bit long…."

Whatever she may have said was cut off as she tensed and looked to the door. Topher followed her gaze and let out a sigh of relief as he was Boyd and Ballard half-leading, half-pulling a blank eyed Laurence Dominic along.

Topher always avoided the Attic. It creeped him out, seeing people up there, lying on slabs, wires and tubes snaking in and out of them as they gazed, unseeing, at the grey ceiling. They could move, but didn't, had no will or reason to.

Obviously, Langton and Ballard had gotten Dominic upright and moving. His steps were halting, but obviously automatic. He'd walk into a wall or off a ledge if they let him. Or he'd just keep walking till they stopped him or his legs gave out.

Which would take a while. The time in the Attic had stripped the blond man of a few pounds he really didn't need to lose, but the purpose of some of the electrodes attached to each meat suit upstairs were to prevent muscle atrophy. The low voltage shocks caused muscle contractions, which, while not as good as real exercise, prevented the muscles from totally wasting away.

The two men herded Dominic into the lab and each took a double take when they saw heir young intruder unmasked.

"Christ!" Ballard swore. "The NSA recruiting at high school college fairs now?"

It was nice to see that baleful, blue glare directed at someone else. She didn't growl at him though, as her attention was caught by Boyd, who awkwardly muscled Dominic into the chair, barely managing to stop the man from tripping over it.

Sliding the wedge into the proper place, Topher glanced up. The blond girl was staring at Dominic with huge eyes. Her teeth had latched onto her lower lip with enough force that she had drawn blood.

As if to take advantage of her distraction, Ballard tried to step subtly toward her. She noted the motion, however, and snapped, "Back off, Lurch."

With a disgruntled mumble, Ballard moved over to stand by Langton, who had been quietly observing. After a moment, he spoke, "You're taking a huge risk with this rescue operation," he said to the young lady. "I can't imagine your superiors will be happy with you."

The smile that crossed her face was wry. "No, I'll probably have to leave the country again," she snorted. "Big loss."

With that, she stepped forward, pulled the glove off of her right hand and laid her long fingers atop Dominic's. As Topher loaded the data into the chair in preparation to download Laurence back into his body, he looked at her hand. Her nails were painted a pale shade of pink, with a bit of glitter. He couldn't believe that hand had held a gun on him.

"Step back," Topher said. "We're ready to go."

Everyone took a step away from the chair and Topher hit the switch. Dominic's body jerked and twitched as the bright, white light flared. As it was a common sight around here, only the intruder seemed shocked by the occurrence.

When the process finished, Dominic let out a series of wracking coughs. He clumsily raised his hand to cover his mouth and then paused and peered at his hand, realizing he was unbound and in his own body.

"What's…?" his voice was too hoarse to finish the sentence and he glanced around the room, halting when his eyes hit the intruder. With effort, he manage to croak, "Layla?"

She stepped up, dropped to her knees beside the chair and tossed her right arm across his chest, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. Just before she burrowed her face into the fabric of his t-shirt they all heard something that would alter their views of the situation significantly.

Tears on her cheeks, her voice was a hitched sob as she said, "Daddy."

Topher exchanged looks with Boyd and Ballard, all of which clearly said, _Oh, this is sooo not good._

TBC

Reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

This was begun before the start of season two, so it's way, way AU

* * *

_She stepped up, dropped to her knees beside the chair and tossed her right arm across his chest, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. Just before she burrowed her face into the fabric of his t-shirt they all heard something that would alter their views of the situation significantly._

_Tears on her cheeks, her voice was a hitched sob as she said, "Daddy."_

_Topher exchanged looks with Boyd and Ballard, all of which clearly said, Oh, this is sooo not good._

* * *

Dominic's arms, shaky from lack of use, came up and wrapped around the crying girl, who no longer seemed so scary as she soaked the front of the grey, house issued t-shirt he wore. Still, Topher made sure to stay well out of reach of both Dom and…Little Girl Dom.

Ballard and Boyd were still exchanging looks that very clearly said, _Oh, this is bad, bad, bad_. One of the few things that could freak out all the big, manly men as well as Topher was a crying girl. And this one had the added complication of being in that nebulous child/woman state….not to mention the fact that she was apparently the offspring of Laurence Dominic!

"Layla," Dominic was trying to croak again, his eyes darting around the room with a dawning look of horror. "What are you doing here?"

Her head popped up, eyes puffy and smooth cheeks streaked with tears. "I came to save you!" she exclaimed, then turned her gaze toward Boyd. "Tell your superior, I'll hand over that information now."

"Information? Lala, what…Oh God, when is it? Last time we talked, you were in Berlin…."

Topher hopped even further back as Dominic forced abused muscles to haul himself upright and he brought his hands up to cradle the girls face, staring at her as if searching for any visible differences from the picture of her he had in his memory. There was actual panic and fear in his eyes, something Topher had only ever seen when they had strapped Dom into the chair.

"It's 2009. When you didn't call on my birthday, I got scared and…did some nosing about. Found out what had happened, came back and took the necessary steps to achieve the outcome I desire," she said with a little sniffle, the words spilling from her lips sounding adult, but the waver was pure child. She sat herself on Dominic's legs and he took to patting her back gently.

Adelle DeWitt's voice sounded from the door of Topher's lab. "You're telling me that a single young woman penetrated our defenses?"

Oh, she sounds pissed! Topher thought and her expression was no lighter than her tone. This did not bode well…but hey, Brightside! Security was not a part of Topher's bailiwick, so she shouldn't be too mad at him. Hopefully.

"Well, I got in…" Ballard began to justify, but was silenced by Adelle's glare.

"You," she said, pointing one elegantly manicured finger at Paul, "Had Alpha's assistance in breeching our perimeter. This little girl did not…I am correct in assuming that, yes? And pardon, if you found the little girl comment condescending."

"I was alone," Layla sniffed, from her position on Dom knees, a sort of evilly amused smile on her face. "And actually, since I'm 17, I have no problem with you calling me a girl."

"17!" Topher yipped, then looked around Layla at Dominic. "What the hell, man? Did you send her to NSA daycare or something? And do you know she has a gun? And an EMP! That's some irresponsible parenting, that's what that is!"

Shooting Topher a scathing look, Laurence said, "Well, excuse me! I was a little busy vegetating up in the attic."

DeWitt was clearly trying not to lose her cool, but even she couldn't refrain from casting baleful gazes at Boyd and Ballard, then turning her eyes back to the two blonds. "You said you had some information of interest," she said, refusing to look Laurence in the eye, instead focusing on Layla, who nodded.

The girl slipped her hand into her vest and retrieved a small zip drive. She held it out to DeWitt and said softly. "They're working with some of the other houses. Apparently, you guys aren't that popular among your own kind."

"How did you get that?" Laurence asked her, not sounding particularly mad, just curious. Which was really weird, cause Topher was not used to patient Dom, who was a master at adding anger and intimidation to all his actions, like breathing.

The girl smiled and said, "It took a while, but I got an appointment with Director Roland, who informed me that they were considering you an acceptable loss. So, I started bawling, which made him uncomfortable enough for him to leave me alone in his office. Easy peasy."

While Laurence smiled a bit, Adelle accepted the drive and passed it over to Topher, then said, "I have to ask how you avoided security cameras within the house. The floors is well monitored."

Layla cast her eyes to her father, who gave a nod. "You don't pay enough attention to your toys," the blond said, unfastening the neck of her black top to reveal a soft looking blue shirt underneath…a familiar looking shirt. "I've been wandering around the place, getting the lay of the land and learning where the camera blind spots are for days. No one notices another pretty blond girl in here. I found some PJ's and had free reign of the place."

_I think that temple vein is gonna blow_, Topher mused watching DeWitt clench her jaw. _On the downside, messy. On the plus side, we won't all die horribly when she kills us for letting someone trick us like that._

TBC…..


End file.
